The Trip
by a-crazy-linkin-pink
Summary: A boat trip that leads to a horrible experience for everyone. Rating may change.
1. Chapter 1ne

Disclaimer: I own not a single thing so. yeah. Only the character's I make up belong to me so. whatever.  
  
A/N: I have never written a story like this before and I have been working on what it well be like for a while now. So I hope that you will all enjoy it.  
  
Name: Skyler Sobel Nickname: Sky, (Asshole) ( not to his face though. Gender: Male Age: 21 Supplies: Colt automatic .45 caliber, 5 cartridges, 1 medical spray, lock pick, report on Claire Redfield, picture of Claire Redfield. Physical Appearance: Blond hair with brown tips, it always looks like he just woke up and didn't brush his hair even though he does. He has one blue eye and one brown eye, and small slender scar across his lip. He's about 5'11" to 6'0" in height. Has a well-toned body, and is very strong, though he doesn't look to have all that much muscle. Characteristics: Brave, strong, quick thinker, out going, blunt, ass hole, smart ass, good shot, smooth talker, can be funny, is sometimes pretty dim witted. He always comes first to himself. He is very stealthy, can be in the same room as you and you not notice. Position: Informant, thief. Reason for going: Not entirely known, has something to do with Claire Redfield. Advantages: Can pick a lot of locks to get into certain places. Race: White  
  
That is my character but I need all of your help. I need a few more characters and that is where you the reader's come in. These are the characters I need:  
  
Medical Staff: Can be a doctor or nurse.  
  
S.T.A.R.S. Member: I need two of them.  
  
Scientist: Work for umbrella and know what is going on. I need three of them at least if more people put in for them I might use a couple more.  
  
Girl that comes with Claire: I need a girl that's the same age as Skyler. She needs to be blunt and not let people push her around. She can be nice but doesn't like guys like Sky.  
  
Boat captain: I need a captain for the boat.  
  
Director: The person who helped organize the whole trip, picked the people to come.  
  
A retired police officer with a dog: A person who wanted a trip and brought his dog with him. Whoever does this one I need the description of the dog too, like the kind and age and personality and stuff.  
  
And if you want to bring in any character's that you think might be good you can suggest them and pick one of the above to if you want. If you just want a normal person and someone else with a different job then suggest it to me. Just put it in the reviews. These are the things I need to know about all people.  
  
Name: Nickname: Gender: Age: Supplies: Physical Appearance: Characteristics: Position: Reason for going: Advantages: Race:  
  
If it is one of your made up character's then the reason can be anything like wanting a trip, to get away from family, or just something to do. They don't have to have any position I mentioned but I need to know what their job is if they have one. They also don't have to have any advantages or it can be something like. they have sexy legs or something like that. Well I'm pretty sure that's all. so yeah.  
  
Oh the trip starts out on a boat where they are suppose to be going to a town that is in the middle of the ocean. It's a nice place to go and get away. The only way off is by boat for it is surrounded by water. obviously. Yeah so not much going on there but that is where the trip is going, and obviously the town is going to be taken over by zombies and stuff. So that is how it's set.  
  
Oh I also need a person who is sort of a traitor. They wont help and will do anything to keep themselves alive. I think that is all.  
  
Just so you know a lot of these people will end up dying and sometimes I will give you a chose between and couple and you guy's have to pick who you want to go.  
  
Chapter 1ne  
  
'I can't believe I'm actually going to do this,' Thought an irritated Skyler.  
  
He had been driving for the past 5 hours to get to his boat for the trip to Woodfall. He really didn't want to be going to do this but he didn't really have a choice. He was being sent for a purpose and he had to see it through.  
  
"This is so bogus," He moaned aloud, as he sped up to get around the car in front of him.  
After about another hour he decided to stop for something to eat. At the next town he decided to stop and eat. He pulled over at Buffalo Chip's, deciding that pizza sounded good.  
  
Getting out of his car he walked in taking in all of his surrounding's. That's when he spotted her, sitting alone eating some pizza. He quickly went up and ordered a small pepperoni pizza and got a root beer to go with it. He was given a sign to set on his table, so the people would know which table to bring it to, it said "Moose Crossing". He went and sat down in a booth close to her.  
  
"Rebecca did the food come?" Skyler glanced over and saw a boy take a seat with Rebecca.  
  
"Does it look like it came Chris?" Rebecca asked exasperatedly, a girl next to Rebecca giggle.  
  
'Who is that?" Skyler wondered when he saw the girl.  
  
He pulled out his report and began to read throw it. 'It says her brother might come but it doesn't mention a girl,' Skyler sighed as he reached out for his cup and took a drip before setting it back down.  
  
Again sighing he folded the report back up and slipped it into his pocket. Deciding to use the restroom while waiting for his pizza he got up and head for the bathroom. All of a sudden he crashed into some carrying a drink and it spilled all over him. Looking up ready to rip the person's head off he came face to face with Rebecca, well not exactly face to face since she's shorter.  
  
"Oh my gosh," Rebecca gasped, "I'm so sorry. I didn't see you coming. Here let me get something."  
  
"Good going sis," Chris laughed as Rebecca grabbed some napkins from their table.  
  
"Here," She said as she started to wipe Skyler off.  
  
"It's okay," Sky realized his voice was harsher than he meant it to be, "Excuse me," He said as he walked off to the bathroom.  
  
When he came out he found that Rebecca had already left, and that his pizza had arrived. He went to the front and asked for a box the carry the pizza in and then he went put his pizza in it and left.  
  
He ate his pizza as he went. His thoughts were on what he would soon be doing. After a few more hours he arrived. He parked his car and got out. The boat was pretty big there were a bunch of people already there boarding it. Skyler turned and got his stuff out of the car before heading for the ship himself. 


	2. Chapter 2wo

Disclaimer: I own nothing so please don't sue me because I'm already poor.  
  
A/N: Thank you to all the people who have put character's in my story so far. I really appreciate it. Well you don't want to read this so. on with the story.  
  
Chapter 2wo  
  
1  
  
"My God," Groaned Sky, really very crowded by all the other people, "I'm going to be stuck with all of these idiots until we get to Woodfall. then I will be stuck with even more idiots."  
  
Skyler walked around until he found his room. Reaching for the doorknob he ended up dropping his suitcase on his foot, "Shi."  
  
". Are you okay?" A quiet voice asked.  
  
Skyler looked over and saw a rather pretty young woman standing next to him. He reached out and opened the door and threw his stuff in before turning to acknowledge her.  
  
"Yeah," He said still looking at her wearily, "I'm fine."  
  
"Okay," The girl responded, "I'm Kristina by the way. Kristina Morris."  
  
"Skyler," Was the quick reply made, "Well thanks for your concern."  
  
With that Skyler turned away and walked into his room, shutting the door rather loudly. Kristina stood there for a minute stunned by his rudeness.  
  
"Asshole," She muttered when she finally walked away.  
  
2  
  
'I can't wait 'til I get there,' Kristina thought as she walked down the long corridor to her room, 'I can't wait to see Josh."  
  
Kristina was very excited to finally get to see Josh. She just knew that she was going to find him. She had been dreaming of this day ever since she met him over the internet and fell in love with him.  
  
'I wont let some people being rude spoil my happy time either,' She thought angrily before letting her smile return.  
  
She had already put her stuff in her room but didn't feel like hanging out in there. She finally headed up to the deck and was surprised to discover that they had already left shore. Brushing a stray piece of her delicate brown hair back she was startled when she looked up and almost ran into somebody.  
  
"Oh!" She cried out in surprise, "I'm sorry, I didn't see you there."  
  
"It's okay," His voice was very calm sounding, very setback, "I'm sure it was an accident."  
  
"Yeah," Kristina looked down feeling slightly stupid, "My names Kristina Morris."  
  
The man before her stared at her as if she were something horribly disfigured for a moment before responding, "Tial."  
  
'Great another wonderful person that I have been blessed to talk to," She thought sarcastically.  
  
"Well I'm sure that your busy so I will just leave you alone," Kristina said as politely as she could manage before turning and walking away.  
  
3  
  
'What a strange girl,' Tial thought as he watched her walk away, 'Just coming up and telling me her name. How does she know she can trust me?'  
  
Tial decided he had better find General Hawkis before he got into trouble. He began to slowly move around the ship lost in his own thoughts. Mainly thoughts of what would be happening once they were to reach Woodfall.  
  
"I know what I'm doing," Tial looked up when he heard a voice speaking quietly but harshly. He found a young man talking furiously into a cell phone, "Look I can't talk now. no. no. no! I have to go. I hav- no! Later!"  
  
He watched him press the hang up button and storm off, 'Well for trying to be quiet he was pretty loud,' Tial thought amused by the irony of it.  
  
He began walking once again in hopes of finding his General. A full trip around the boat proved that Hawkis wasn't on the upper decks, so Tial headed off to the lower floor.  
  
'Maybe he's in the diner,' Tial thought as he headed in that direction, his eyes narrowing as he looked around.  
  
"Oh, hey there!" A voice called anxiously, "Excuse me! I have a question to ask. Hey there, excuse me!" Tial turned around annoyed and making sure to let the guy know, "What?"  
  
"I was looking for the boat captain," The man began slowly, unsurely, "I don't know where the wheel room is and. I was wondering if you could, uhhh, help me?"  
  
"I don't know where it is," Was Tial's short reply, he wasn't trying to be so rude but he just wasn't in the mood to deal with this guy.  
  
"Oh I-I see," The black haired man looked at the ground, "Well if you see him can you tell him that Evan Wright is looking for him? Maybe? Please? I mean if it's not to much trouble."  
  
"Sure," Tial replied trying to be nicer to Evan.  
  
"Oh!" Ev looked truly surprised that Tial had agreed, "Well t-thank you."  
  
"Yeah," Tial forced a small smile before turning and walking away.  
  
4  
  
'Well he seemed like a nice guy,' thought a very cheery Evan, 'Maybe he'll find the boat captain and tell him I'm looking for him.'  
  
Evan was walking down the long corridor to his room, deciding to relax for a little while before continuing his search. This would also give him a chance to look over his resume to make sure that everything on it was to his liking.  
  
'I wont stay in my room for too long,' Ev began reading the number's on the door to make sure he didn't miss his, 'Just a short rest and I will be fine.'  
  
Evan continued reading the numbers until he finally came across his room. After entering his room, Evan went and lay down upon his bed. Kicking off his shoes he reached into his pocket and pulled out a picture of his fiancé.  
  
She was very pretty, with medium length red hair and deep green eyes. Full, pouty lips and high cheekbones set off by her creamy complexion. She had very fair skin set upon a well-curved body. The picture of her had been taken in the summer out by some river Evan couldn't recall which one. Her name's Amy Wears.  
  
'I miss you so much,' Ev thought as he kissed the picture of her.  
  
Soon Evan had fallen asleep, the picture of Amy clutched tightly in his hands. His breathing fell into a slow and rhythmic pace and his body relaxed. Even through all of this he still didn't let go of the picture, his hand remained tightly grasped around it.  
  
After only about forty-five minutes Evan awoke. Rubbing the sleep from his eyes he returned the picture to his pocket and slipped his shoes back on and set out once again to find the captain of the boat.  
  
"Oh hey there!" Evan called out to a girl who was walking by, "Do you know where the wheel room is?"  
  
"Oh yeah," The red head replied, "It's up those stairs that way, and then you have to head back, then go up the stairs on your right and there it is."  
  
"Oh thank you," Evan looked relieved, "My names Evan by the way."  
  
"Claire," She smiled as she shook his hand.  
  
With that Evan hurried to the find the man he has been so desperately searching for. He followed the directions that Claire had given him and found that he was indeed outside the wheel room. Knocking somewhat gently Evan stood back waiting for an answer.  
  
"Come in," Called a deep but soft voice.  
  
Evan eased the door open enough to get in before shutting it carefully behind him. He turned around and saw an older man standing there watching him.  
  
"How may I help you," The man asked a smile crossing his face, making him look like Santa Claus without the suit.  
  
"Oh uhhh yes," Evan smiled, "Yes well my name is Evan, uhhh, Evan Wright and I'm an EMT and I offered to work on the boat since the normal doctor couldn't come and I wanted to let you know who I was and tell you that I'm here."  
  
"Yes, yes," Replied the older man, "I remember about that. My name is Ernest McGowin by the way. Nice to have you aboard Evan."  
  
"Thank you sir," Evan glanced out the window to find that all he could see was ocean, "Oh and my room number is twenty-six, in case you need to come and get me sometime."  
  
"Yes, alright," Ernest's smile seemed to broaden, "How about you come down to dinner with me while we go over the things you need to know and so I can know the things you need to go over with me."  
  
"Okay," Evan seemed to relax more, "That would be great, I am pretty hungry."  
  
"Good," Ernest laughed as the two of them headed down to dinner.  
  
A/N: Well that is all I'm doing right now but I'm going to get the other people who I haven't mentioned up soon. So please don't be mad if your character hasn't shown up yet because I'm trying to get everyone in there. Well I hope that you have all liked it so far and that you might possibly think about reviewing me. 


	3. Chapter 3hree

Disclaimer: I only own the person that I made up. nothing else.  
  
Chapter 3hree  
  
1  
  
Skyler sat in his room, going through the report over and over again. Not once was it mentioned that a girl named Rebecca and another, he still hasn't found out her name, was going to be with her.  
  
"God damn it," He swore loudly feeling angry at the lack of information he was given, "Could've at least filled me in a little more that this!"  
  
With that Skyler rose to his feet and began pacing his room, still looking over the report. Seeing as nothing knew was going to appear on the paper he threw it down angrily and stalked out of his room. His stomach growled suddenly and he decided to go to the diner for something to eat.  
  
'Maybe Claire will be in there,' Sky smirked grimly, 'then I'll be able to find out more about the people who have come along with her. I'm always stuck doing all the work.'  
  
Heading down the long narrow passage, he watched other people hurry about. Many others like him heading for the diner. Picking up his, he kept a serious expression plastered on, one know one would be able to see through.  
  
'This is going to be a long trip,' Sky thought bitterly.  
  
Arriving at the diner he immediately looked around to see if Claire was here. Unfortunately she wasn't.  
  
Skyler went and sat down at an empty table, which was in the back between some plants and the wall, 'Well at least I get a good seat,' he smiled to himself, 'I can wait here for Claire to arrive.'  
  
2  
  
"Yes I see," Ernest smiles, looking even more like Santa Claus, "That's very good Evan my boy."  
  
"Thank you sir," Evan looks relieved.  
  
"You don't need to call me sir," Ernest laughs good-naturedly, "Just call me Ernest."  
  
"Oh," Evan turns a little red, "All right Ernest."  
  
"Well I have to be off," Ernest speaks up, "Have to make sure that everything is running smoothly."  
  
"Oh, uhhh yes," Evan stands up quickly.  
  
"Nice talking to you lad," Ernest reaches out and shakes Evan's hand.  
  
"Same to you," Evan smiles before turning and walking away.  
  
"Nice kid," Ernest thinks as he, too, walks away.  
  
He exited the diner and headed down the hall, turning right down another hall and going up the stairs. Ernest headed for the wheel room. Opening the door he entered and looked around finding everything still in place.  
  
Walking to the wheel he reached forward over it and pulled up a picture of his wife and two children. The picture had been taken many years before when his kids were still young. He had two sons, the younger of which was twenty-eight the other one being thirty-five. He loved his wife dearly and took the picture with him everywhere he went.  
  
Knock! Knock! Knock!  
  
"Come in," Ernest called as he put his picture back again.  
  
"Captain!" A very concerned looking worker stepped in.  
  
"Well hey there Randy," The smile spread across his face, until he caught site of his worker's face, "What's a matter?"  
  
"Janette cut her hand open," Cried out Randy, "She's bleedin' pretty bad!"  
  
"Why are you telling me," Ernest asked watching Randy, "Go tell Evan!"  
  
"Yes sir," With that Randy was gone.  
  
Randy hurried to find Evan, who he already knew was going to be the medic on the boat. He walked right past everyone nearly running into some man on the way.  
  
"Sorry sir," Randy sputter before hurrying on his way.  
  
3  
  
"Stupid people," The guy muttered, his gray eyes flashing angrily, reaching up absent-mindedly to the scar on his left cheek.  
  
'I don't have to be around them long,' he kept telling himself, 'I just have to wait until I get there. Then I can be away from these people and do what I came to do.'  
  
The man's black hiking boots made a soft thudding sound as he continued across the upper deck to the rear of the boat. His eyes were continually moving, watching all of their surrounding's and taking it all in. He arrived at the front of the boat quickly, and then going to the very front, where he could take in the view.  
  
'Take it easy Tony,' He told himself, 'You'll be there soon enough and then you'll be able to finish your work.'  
  
He was completely lost in his thoughts, staring off blankly into the ocean ahead. Not registering his surrounding's, not caring about what was going on around him. He didn't even notice the young girl who walked up next to him.  
  
"You taking in the scenery too?" Tony was snapped back into reality as the girls soft voice spoke, her ethereal lavender eyes peering up at him wonderingly.  
  
For a moment Tony was at a loss for words, lost in those beautiful eyes, 'Say something!' he scolded himself sternly.  
  
"It's such a nice day today," Her tinkling laughter filled the air, making a sweet sound.  
  
"Yeah," Tony commented, "It's nice."  
  
"My names Rikku," Her rosy lips curled up into a light smile showing off all her pearl like teeth, "Rikku Alder."  
  
"Tony," He replied as a smile formed on his lips.  
  
"Well it's nice to meet you Tony!" Her cheery, perky voice causing Tony to relax more, letting his smile linger on his face longer.  
  
"Same to you Rikku," Tony said sincerely.  
  
"Well I'd better go," Rikku looked down for a moment, "Claire will kill me if I stay gone for too long."  
  
"All right," Tony looked back out over the side of the boat, watching the waves off the ocean gently follow in a trail that seemed to be marking their path.  
  
"Mayyybe." Rikku grinned at Tony, her bright, enlightening grin, "I'll - see you around?  
  
"Yeah," Tony continued staring at the water, "Maybe."  
  
"Well okay then," Rikku's voice sounded sure that they would indeed meet up again, "Bye!"  
  
"Bye," Tony looked up in time to see the blonde girl walking around the side of the pool.  
  
4  
  
'Well he seems like a really nice guy,' Rikku was smiling to herself as she walked off around the poolside, 'Maybe I will come on out to the hot tub later. Maybe Tony will be out here.'  
  
She continued traveling towards the dining room where she was to meet Claire, Chris and Rebecca. Her stomach grumbles slightly and she realized just how hungry she actually was, 'Hey, what's this?" Rikku pondered as she picked up a room key on the stairs she was walking down, 'Oh I better give this to the boat captain. well maybe after I eat.'  
  
Her pace quickened as she walked down the long hall, stopping when she saw a guy standing out side his room swearing as he dug through all his pockets. She slowly approached the guy, who's back was facing to her, and tapped him on the shoulder.  
  
"What?" They guy snapped at her as he turned around to face her.  
  
"Oh," The Rikku spoke as she looked up into his mismatching eyes, "Uhhh, what are you looking for? Well I found a key and I was wandering if maybe it was yours?"  
  
"Yeah," He replied as he took the key she offered to him, "Well, thanks."  
  
"No problem," Rikku smiled broadly, feeling good knowing that she had helped someone out, "My names Rikku."  
  
"Skyler," He reached out and shook Rikku's hand.  
  
"Nice to meet ya Skyler," Rikku beamed and giggled lightly, "Well I'm on my way to meet my friend Claire. Well actually Claire, Chris and Rebecca. so I'd better get going."  
  
"Alright," Skyler replied looking rather disappointed.  
  
"Wweelllll," Rikku drew out the word, "Would you like to join me? I'm sure that the others wouldn't mind. Hey the more the merrier, right?"  
  
"Are you sure," Skyler put on his best shy/sweet smile.  
  
"Of course I am," Rikku told him.  
  
"Okay then," Skyler smiled more as he dropped his key into his pocket.  
  
"And don't lose it this time," Rikku scolded and laughed, much to Skyler's "embarrassment," as the two headed down the hall.  
  
A/N: Well I hope that you all like it so far and I will try to be updating sooner. I know this chapter took me a while but. that's life, ya know. Oh and the next chapter will probably have shorter character introductions so I can get them all on the island. I will still be excepting characters right now though. Well R&R please! 


	4. Chapter 4our

Disclaimer: Well I still don't own anything. you can all quit laughing now.  
  
Chapter 4our  
  
1  
  
"Guys," Skyler watched as Rikku bounced over to the table Claire, Chris and Rebecca were sitting at, "Guys!"  
  
"Yes Rikku," Chris put his hands in his lap and blinked up at her in fake sweetness.  
  
"This is Skyler," Rikku glared at Chris before pulling Skyler forward, "He's going to join us for lunch."  
  
"Oh my God," Claire began to laugh, much to Rebecca's embarrassment and Skyler's annoyance.  
  
"What?" Rikku asked confused, as she looked around at all the faces of her friends.  
  
"Where were you at the pizza parlor?" Chris choked out through his laughter.  
  
"What do you mean?" Rikku was still puzzled by the whole situation.  
  
"That's the guy Rebecca dumped her drink on," Claire laughed even louder after speaking it out loud.  
  
Rikku looked over at Skyler whose face had turned slightly red, then she looked over at Rebecca whose face was bright red and staring down into her lap. Chris and Claire were finally getting their laughter under control.  
  
"Well let's order," Rikku said as she sat down pulling Skyler into the seat next to her, "I'm starving."  
  
"All right," Chris agreed, no one paid much attention to the man who brushed by their table quickly.  
  
2  
  
Jason Storm hurried out of the dining room, trying to get to his room. He was tired of being around all of these people, partly because he had a splitting headache and all the talking wasn't helping one bit. Finally making it out into the hall it was much easier to walk around. No people were there to crowd him and get in the way.  
  
'Finally,' Jason sighed as he continued on to his room.  
  
Upon reaching it he dug around in his pocket until he produced the key. He slid the key in slowly and turned, then returned the key to his pocket. He walked into his room and into the bathroom.  
  
"Where are they?" Jason sighed aloud as he searched around the sink.  
  
Finally he spotted what he was looking for on the floor up against the bathtub, "Yes," he smiled happily as he picked up the Ib Profin bottle.  
  
Jason put the pill in his mouth and swallowed. Then he leaned over the sink and turned on the water, all cold, and began to rinse his face savoring the feeling of the crystal clear water. He took a mouthful of water and swallowed before leaning back and turning off the sink.  
  
Reaching for a towel Jason dried his face off then went and lay down on his bed. Closing his eyes he felt himself began to drift off, a certain peace swept over him. Soon his breathing become slower and softer, he was fast asleep.  
  
3  
  
Christina Rojas lay in her room reading a book. She was very content right now, feeling so very happy. She was usually happy though, it took a lot to ruin her good mood. A lot of people liked her because of how happy she was; they liked her good out look on life.  
  
'I think I will go for a swim,' Christina though as she set her book on the bedside table, 'I can read later on tonight.'  
  
With that Christina jumped up off the bed and began to search through the drawers that were on the boat. She finally found her bathing suit, a small silver bikini, and walked in the bathroom to change.  
  
After she had finished, Christina grabbed a towel and headed up to the swimming pool. She reached to poolside, put her towel on a chair, and jumped into the water. She surfaced, her dark brown hair plastered to the side of her face. Suddenly another figure jumped in next to her, splashing water right in her face.  
  
"Hey!" Christina cried out as she tried to clear her eyes.  
  
"Sorry 'bout that," A girls voice called out, "Didn't mean to splash you."  
  
"Oh it's alright," Christina replied as she lowered herself further into the water.  
  
She looked over at the sandy brown haired girl who had splashed her. Her hair was drawn up in a ponytail and her honey brown eyes were shining. She brushed a stray piece of her hair back as she watched Christina. "My names Arianna," The girl smiled, "What's your name?"  
  
"Christina," Christina smiled back.  
  
"Nice name," Arianna replied, "Well I had better get going."  
  
With that the girl pulled herself out of the water and headed for her towel. After drying off she headed off towards the lower decks.  
  
4  
  
'Well that was nice,' Arianna smiled happily to herself as she stepped into her room, 'Better get some clothes on though.'  
  
She began digging through her belonging's, which had yet to be packed away. She pulled on some black pants and a red tank top, with black shoes to match. She then took out her hair, brushed it out good, and then returned it to her ponytail.  
  
After she was finished getting ready she checked to make sure she had her key and then she left her room, 'I'll finish packing later,' she thought as she traveled back to the upper decks.  
  
She walked along around the side until she reached the wheel room. She knocked slightly and waited a minute before hearing a reply, "Come in!" called a cheery voice from the other side of the door.  
  
Arianna entered the room making sure to close the door behind her. She looked up and saw Ernest smiling over at her brightly. He was sitting back in a large chair just relaxing.  
  
"I was wondering where your medical personnel are," Arianna looked around the room, "If you have one on this boat."  
  
"Well of course I got one," Ernest's voice filled with laughter, "Guy traveling with us by the name of Evan. He's goin' to try and get a job in Woodfall."  
  
"Oh yes," Arianna felt pretty stupid for thinking there might not be a doctor on the boat, but then again you can never be to sure about those things.  
  
"What, are you sick or somethin'?" Ernest looked over at her with a look of concern.  
  
"No fine," She replied, "Just wanted to ask them a question."  
  
With that Arianna excused herself and left the room quickly. A few minutes after she walked out another girl walked by, her straight black hair blowing back slightly in the breeze that drifted across the deck. 5  
  
Raven hurried across the deck and down into the long corridor, which led to her room. She walked down a ways then turned right, heading down another corridor. She looked at all the numbers as she passed waiting to sight 34. Finally spotting it Raven pulled out her key, unlocked the door, walked in, and then shut the door behind. Satisfied when she heard the click of the door locking itself she pulled off her shirt.  
  
"Nice time for a shower," She spoke aloud as she slipped out of her shoes.  
  
Raven then walked over to the closet and pulled out a GC shirt, then went to the dresser and dug through the drawers until she found the black pants she wanted to wear. After finding her clothes she walked into the bathroom and set them down on the toilet seat. Then she finished undressing herself.  
  
After a few moments she started up the water, waited until she was sure it wouldn't burn her, then she stepped in. For a few minutes she just let the water splash down her. Then she continued to wash her hair and body.  
  
'This feels so good,' Raven thought as she rinsed off her body and prepared to get out.  
  
Rave stepped out and grabbed a towel. She then continued to dry herself off. She walked out of the room pulled on her shirt and a blue thong and crawled into her bed. In just a few minutes she was out.  
  
Later.  
  
Raven stood at the poolside in her small black bikini. She finally sat down and put her feet in the water, she wasn't sure if she should swim or not.  
  
"Why are you just sitting there," A male voice asked.  
  
"I want to," Raven replied as she turned her head to look at the boy.  
  
'Well he's not to bad looking,' Raven smiled to herself, as she looked the blond boy over, noting his brown tips.  
  
"Nice reason," He looked at her cockily before reaching up and pulling her in.  
  
"Hey!" She cried out before going under the water's surface.  
  
When Raven surfaced she saw the blond laughing at her, "You ass hole!"  
  
"Hey I was doing you a favor," He laughed more.  
  
"Skyler!" Raven and Skyler both turned to the voice, "Are you harassing people!" an angry Rikku looked at him disapprovingly.  
  
"No," Skyler replied as he swam over to her.  
  
"You better not be," Rikku scolded, but couldn't help but smile at him.  
  
"You'd better keep your little boyfriend under control," Raven called over nastily, "And I do mean little in more that one way, that one is obvious."  
  
"Wow," Rikku laughed a little, "She's good. Oh but he's not my boyfriend!"  
  
"Whatever," Rave pulled herself out of the pool, watering dripping from her hair.  
  
She turned around and saw Skyler pull himself out of the pool. She watched the way his body seemed to glisten, the water made it look as if he were sparkling. He then grabbed a towel from Rikku and the two walked off together.  
  
'Oh well,' She sighed mentally, 'He is rather sexy though.' 


End file.
